


Princess Logan

by madiinwarblerland (orphan_account)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/madiinwarblerland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Logan looks sad, the twins take it upon themselves to brighten his day, wether he wants it or not. This great for Julian, who witnesses the blond's antics. Nothing's wrong with having a little blackmail material, right? Jogan. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I wrote this. On Tumblr.
> 
> It's Jogan!
> 
> It's based off of the picture below, so yeah.
> 
> 28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lz5ni6VxW41qhibk0o1_500.jpg
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Logan?" a quiet voice came from outside the large wooden door. "Logan?" the voice asked again, this time a pair of brown eyes and a tuft of brown hair visible from the crack in the door. "Loga-" the voice began once again, but was cut short at the sight of the blond prefect.

Inside the large room belonging to Stuarts head boy, stood said blond, completely out of character. In the center of the room, Logan stood holding a small, gray kitten above his head, his eyes closed as he slowly spun around in a circle. His voice soared around the room, completely lost in the moment. It would have been mesmerizing, had he not been singing a remake of 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King'.

Julian stifled a snort into his blazer as Logan lowered the kitty to the same level of his face, tickling it with his thumbs as he changed the pitch of his voice for the female part.

Julian glanced around wildly, attempting to see what had the boy doing such a thing. It took him a few moments, but he soon spotted the off-color medicine bottle sitting on his counter a few feet away.

He stepped into the room, the well oiled door swinging open the small bit he needed silently. He kept one eye trained on the blond as he snuck into the room. He once again stifled a laugh as the song switched, Logan's falsetto coming nowhere near close to Belle's.

He reached the bottle unnoticed, grabbing the container to read the label.

Hello, Knave. We thought you could use some fun, so we switched your meds. Don't worry, you won't die, though you'll have an unnecessary urge to sing and dance. We left a kitty and a disney karaoke CD on your bed for that reason. -Tweedles

Julian rolled his eyes, suppressing a smirk. "The twins. Of course."

Julian leaned back, against the desk, watching the blond begin to dance around the room with the small kitten as the song switched once again. Logan voice soared around the room as he sang Aladdin's part in 'A Whole New World'.

He had heard Logan sing plenty of times, yet Julian couldn't help himself from pulling out his phone to film the boy. It's not everyday a teenage prefect wholeheartedly pretends to be Jasmine, full with wide eyes and sweeping spins.

Julian switched off the video, clicking to picture mode to snap a shot of the blond attempting to kiss the small kitten at the end of his song. Julian winced as the shutter clicked, Logan's wide green eyes snapping to him quickly.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," Logan spoke quickly, his arms dropping to his chest as he cuddled the kitty, brushing off his previous show.

Julian creased his brow. What the hell just happened? he though. "Find out what this way?" he questioned, a slightly worried tone in his voice.

"That I'm a princess," Logan shrugged.

Julian dropped his head, unable to stop the sputtering laugh coming from his mouth, his cheeks turning red quickly as tears sprung to his eyes. "Oh this is too perfect," he muttered out between chuckles.

"What?" Logan asked, his back rigid and his head held high.

"Oh. I said that you don't look like a princess. No crown," he gestured to his head.

"Well!" Logan scoffed, storming into his bathroom, reappearing a few moments later with a small, pink jeweled children's crown on his head.

Julian pulled out this phone again, snapping a few more photos. "Wait until Derek sees these."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> :)


End file.
